Some Choices Can Change Your Life
by Bekken
Summary: What if, on that night Lucy was trying to make Jordan prove he was attracted to her, they got a little farther before Matt got there. What if Lucy made a choice that would change her life forever? A/U.
1. Part I

**__**

Some Choices Can Change Your Life

(A 7th Heaven Fan Fiction by Bekken)

What if, on that night Lucy was trying to make Jordan prove he was attracted to her, they got a little farther before Matt got there. What if Lucy made a choice that would change her life forever? A/U.

***

****

~ Lucy ~

"…but I'd like to at least think you're a _little _attracted to me!" I yelled, my temper flaring up. Why wasn't he listening to me? He'd had so much experience – much more than me! I'd only had two boyfriends, and Jordan was…two years older. He must have thought I was _boring_.

He sighed as he looked at me. I loved the way he looked at me. Like he really, really cared about what was going to happen to me, about me. He turned to Arnold. "Make 'em to go."

"Shut up, Arnold," I snapped, as Arnold opened his mouth to say something.

"Right," he said, and placed in front of us two neatly wrapped burgers and fries in a box, and rang it up. Jordan pulled out his wallet, and paid Arnold, who was looking at us nervously.

I hate how everyone in this town knows us! I can't _really _be alone, because there's always someone there who knows Mom and Dad, or who goes to our church, or who's friends with Matt, Mary, Simon, or Ruthie!

I climbed into the passenger's seat of the car. Jordan turned the key, and we drove off. We didn't talk much; we just sort of thought.

"Pull in here," I said, and he did.

"Okay, Luce," he said. "You wanted to talk, we'll talk."

"Jordan, I feel like you're so much more experienced than me!" I cried. "How many girls have you been with, hmm?"

He blushed and fidgeted. I crossed my arms.

"Thought so."

"Listen, Luce, I think we should go meet Robyn and Chase. They're probably waiting for us."

"Oh, screw them!" I cried. "I can't believe that you're thinking about _them _at a time like this!"

"At a time like _what_?" he asked.

"Like, _now_!" I exclaimed. "When we're fighting, and I'm not even sure if you like me at all!"

"I do like you, Lucy," he told me, a hurt tone in his voice. But I couldn't get my mind around the fact that he was two years older – and he _must _have wanted more than he was getting.

I clicked my tongue. "Prove it," I said.

His eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You heard me," I told him. "Prove it. Prove that you like me. Do what you've been aching to do since the first time we met!"

And suddenly he grabbed me and kissed me; kissed me so hard that I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen. This was different than any of our other kisses, this was deep, intense, passionate.

I loved it. I was lapping it up.

But as suddenly as it started it was over, and Jordan was staring straight down as he sat rigidly in the front seat. "We can't do this," he said. "We really can't, Lucy. We should go home; I should take you home."

"No," I said quietly. "Don't take me home. Keep going."

"You're a _minister's daughter_, Lucy!" he exclaimed. "You have an older brother that could pound me into the ground!"

I curled up next to him. "They won't find out," I promised. "Please, Jordan. For me."

And then suddenly he had rolled up the windows, and we were together, our bodies meshing into one. And my shirt was sliding up, and my skirt was sliding down, and I didn't _care_.

I liked it.

***

****

~ Matt ~

"I'm an idiot!" I said to myself. Running out of the kitchen, I grabbed the car keys and started up the engine. Lucy's words were playing back in my mind.

"_Maybe you could do something about first time experiences. You know…where, when, why. Things like that_."

"I'm so STUPID!" I yelled at myself. "Okay, where did they go…oh what did Mom say?! Something about…bowling?"

__

And now I'm talking to myself, I thought. _That is definitely not a good sign_.

I struggled for what my mother had told me earlier. _Burgers! They were going out for burgers!_

My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest that I could hear it. I had to stop my baby sister from making the biggest mistake of her life.

"Arnold!" I cried, rushing into the burger place. "Did you see Lucy, and a tall blonde guy in here?"

Arnold's voice dropped. "Yeah," he said nervously. "They were here about an hour ago." He stopped.

"And?" I prompted.

"I think they were going to McArthur's Point."

__

Holy SHIT! I thought. McArthur's Point? How did Lucy even _know _about McArthur's Point? She was still a baby!  


"Your _sister's _idea, from what I overheard," Arnold told me.

__

Figures.

Figures my baby sister was about to do the stupidest thing she'd ever done, and it was her idea.

This was not good. This was so unbelievably _not good_.

***

****

~ Jordan ~

I was feeling things I'd never felt before with Lucy. Things that were…strange, exciting. I wasn't thinking. I wasn't telling my hands were to go; they were just going.

This was truly what God created us to do.

Some of me was screaming, _yelling_. "She's FIFTEEN! Her father is a minister!"

But a stronger part of me was just telling me to go with the flow, to let everything ease in as it was supposed to.

God it felt so good. To hold her in my arms like I'd been aching to do for so long. She fit so nicely, lying with her head on my chest. I stroked her hair for a little while.

__

What am I doing? I was thinking. _I never meant for this to happen._

But it had.

It was the most intense pleasure I'd ever had with Lucy. It was untouchable, and she felt so precious to me right then.

She lay with her head on my bare chest, and I was stroking her hair. Slowly, leisurely we got up, sending giddy grins at each other occasionally. We pulled our clothes back on, and Lucy was halfway into her shirt when I heard a car pull up.

Rubbing the foggy window so that I could see through, I looked at the car. And it was a very familiar car.

__

Matt's car.

***

__

A/N: My first 7th Heaven FF, so feel free to yell at me if it sucks!


	2. Part II

**__**

Some Choices Can Change Your Life

(A 7th Heaven Fan Fiction by Bekken)

disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its respective characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

***

****

~ Matt ~

__

Oh. My. God.

That was Jordan's car. THAT WAS JORDAN'S CAR!

I closed my eyes momentarily and prayed that Lucy hadn't gone and done anything stupid. _Please God, _I thought. _Don't let me have to hurt Jordan._

You know, I actually liked Jordan. He'd always been pretty polite to me, and respectful to Lucy. Mom and Dad liked him, which was a surprise, since he was seventeen. Almost my age.

But now I was sitting in my car, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles were turning white.

Jordan's car was next to me, and the windows were fogged up.

I saw it. I saw his expression of terror when he rubbed the window and looked at me. Then I saw Lucy.

She was getting into her shirt – putting on her sweater, that is. Why had she taken it off? Why had she let this happen?

A burst of rage went through me, and I had to refrain myself from murdering Jordan.

Slowly, Jordan rolled down the window, and I saw the terror in his eyes.

"Luce. Get in the car," I said clearly.

She just stared at me in a daze.

"Get in the car, Luce."

"Matt-" Jordan began, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up," I said tersely. "Lucy, get in this car right now. We're going home."

***

****

~ Lucy ~

Matt was here. Oh my god, Matt was here! How did he know?

I was going to kill Arnold. Hurt him with my bare hands.

"Lucy, get in this car right now. We're going home."

__

I'm fifteen! I thought to myself angrily. _I can make my own decisions! Why is he telling me what to do?_

"No," I said simply. "Just go home, Matt, and leave us alone."

Jordan looked at me nervously. "Listen, Luce, maybe you should-"

I shot him a death-glare and he stopped.

Fixing my sweater, I met Matt's eyes. "You have no right to tell me what to do!" I said, my voice getting higher. "Just leave me alone!"

"Lucy." Matt's voice was cool, quiet, angry. "Get in the car right now; don't make me get out and put you in here."

"Just…just go, Luce." Jordan sounded strained. "I'll talk to your parents; I'll-"

"Lucy," Matt said again, and I could see his hand on the door handle.

"All right, all right," I grumbled, opening the car door. I could see the anger in Matt's eyes, and I reached down and touched Jordan's hand.

"It'll be okay," he reassured me. "Really."

But I knew it wasn't going to be.

***

****

~ Jordan ~

__

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, I thought, as Lucy got out of the car. She looked at Matt nervously, then bent over and touched my hand.

"It'll be okay," I told her, with more confidence than I felt. "Really."

She nodded, and walked over to Matt's car. Her skirt was swishing behind her. I closed my eyes for a second, then watched her get into Matt's car. Within a second I could hear her screaming, shrill angry screams.

What had I _done_? Oh, God, what had I done?

Lucy was fifteen! Fifteen! I was supposed to look out for her! I was supposed to know right from wrong!

__

This wasn't supposed to happen.

She wanted to – I knew she did. But Lucy wanted a lot of things she shouldn't, I could be the first to tell you that.

I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to let it happen. She was so pretty right then, her face aglow, smiling like an angel.

She was amazing.

And now…and now…

I felt like scum. The worst creature to walk the earth. I had let a girl give me something she would never be able to get back, just because I couldn't control myself.

So what if she wanted to? I was supposed to be older, have self-control! Why hadn't I just said, "No, let's talk; your parents wouldn't like this."

Why?

I pulled out of the parking space, and drove off down the road. Lucy's screams at Matt were still playing in my mind.

"How could you embarrass me like that? … I'm practically an adult!"

__

No you're not, Luce, I thought to myself sadly. _You're just a girl, a girl I love, but a girl all the same. And I never should have done this to a girl. You're not an adult yet, Lucy._

***

****

~ Matt ~

Lucy's hair was messy, and her makeup was smeared. Her shoes were thrown on hastily, and her shirt was backwards.

__

Please God. Tell me she didn't.

"Lucy, _what _were you doing?"

She huffed, and didn't speak. That's the thing about Lucy. When she was mad at you, at first she was rage-filled, and then you got her silent treatment.

But the silent treatment wasn't going to work now.

"Lucy," I said angrily. "You are going to tell me what you were doing, or we'll go back to Mom and Dad, and you can tell _them _what you were doing."

Lucy gave another huffy sigh. Then I heard her mutter under her breath, "Bet you wouldn't do this to Mary if you found out she was at the _boy-girl _sleepover."

__

Boy-girl sleepover? What were my little sisters _doing _tonight?

This was hell on earth; I swear.

***

****

~ Lucy ~

"Lucy, you are going to tell me what you were doing, or we'll go back to Mom and Dad, and you can tell _them _what you were doing."

Goody. Did I ever mention it sucks having an older brother like Matt? He was glaring at me, and I sighed angrily. Life was so unfair. I was fifteen years old – practically old enough to get married. Why was my personal life any of his business.

"Bet you wouldn't do this to Mary if you found out she was at the _boy-girl _sleepover," I mumbled, then I clapped a hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to get Mary in trouble.

I saw Matt's expression change, and he abruptly stopped the car.

"Boy-girl sleepover?" he asked tersely.

I squeezed my eyes tight. "Tell me this is a dream," I said.

"I wish I could," said Matt, turning the car around.

Mary was going to hurt me. No, kill me.

I had to learn to shut my big mouth sometimes. I just _had _to get in that last comment, didn't I?

Matt pulled up into the driveway of Mary's friends house, and without being asked I hopped into the backseat. Maybe I would be too far for her to reach then.

He got out of the car and went to the door. Then I saw Mary come out, holding her sleeping bag, glaring viciously at Matt.

I was in _deep _trouble now.

***

__

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I do plan to continue, and more about why Lucy did what she did will come out. I do have a plot :-) Other than that, please review and tell me what you think.

****

NOTE TO "******************": **If you had a fan fiction like this posted, I've never seen it. And quite honestly, what I feel like telling you now is to @#(* off. In case you haven't noticed, in the fan fiction world ideas are done and overdone. I can assure you I did not copy and paste your story into a word document, and then put it up here under my name. I also haven't had any reviews telling me they remember a story along these lines a while ago. If either of these things had happened, I would be willing to accept the blame for this. But as they have not, I have no intention of removing this story. If you can find that story and send it to me, I'm sure I'll be able to find some differences. This story is a chapter long, and I doubt you know where I'm going with it. If you had such a good story, I'm wondering why you deleted it. And, by the way, I'm a "she". So @#*& off.**

For the rest of you, ******************'s review said: __

HEY,THIS STORY WAS MY ORIGINAL IDEA! I HAD POSTED IT AND THEN DELETED IT,YOU STUPID JERK! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SORRY LOSER WHO CAN'T THINK UP HIS OWN STORIES,GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND THINK UP YOUR OWN DANG STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PS. I HOPE TO NEVER SEE FAN FICTION FROM YOU AGAIN,I WILL REPORT THIS!!!!!! 

If you think I should remove this story, tell me, and if you think I should remove the damn flame and get on with my life, tell me. ****

And once again, #@(*)!!(*@!)@(*&*#@& to flamers.

-Bekken


	3. Part III

**__**

Some Choices Can Change Your Life

(A 7th Heaven Fan Fiction by Bekken)

disclaimer: See Part II.

***

****

~ Mary ~

Matt was…he had…

UGH! I couldn't even believe that he had done something like that! It was so embarrassing! And it wasn't like we were doing anything wrong – we were just _talking_! And hanging out!

I had no intention of sleeping with _any _of the boys from the basketball team, and Matt just yanked me out like I was four years old!

I was about to kill him, when I saw Lucy sitting in the car.

She didn't. She told.

Oh, she was going to die. Slowly, painfully. Yanking the car door open, I threw my stuff on top of her, then sat in the front seat and crossed my arms over my chest, staring straight ahead.

"We," said Matt, opening his door, "are going to talk."

"Well, can you and I talk, and Mary and I talk, and Mary and _you _talk, but none of us talks to Mom and Dad?" asked Lucy. I whipped around and glared at her.

"You're such a _brat_!" I exclaimed.

"I…I…" she stammered, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled angrily.

Matt pulled over to the side of the road. "Now," he said. "Let's talk.

***

****

~ Matt ~

I wished I wasn't here. I wished I didn't have to be here, I didn't have to be lecturing my two little sisters about _sex _of all things!

The pit of my stomach was in knots. I had never felt so angry in my entire life. They were supposed to know better.

"Now," I said quietly. "Let's talk."

"What if I don't _want _to talk?" Mary snapped.

"You're going to," I replied. "Mary, what was up with that?"

"What?" she asked huffily.

"A _boy-girl sleepover_?"

Mary shrugged. "Come on," she said. "It was just a bunch of us from the team getting together and talking."

"Overnight?" I felt the anger building up inside me, and I bit my lip to keep it down.

Mary glared. "We had a lot to talk about," she said.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure; that's what Mom and Dad are going to think," I said. I looked at her. "Mary, it was a boy-girl sleepover! You knew what was going to happen!"

Mary shrugged. "So what if I did?"

__

What?

"Don't tell me you planned to have sex, too?" I moaned.

"God! Of course not!" she exclaimed. "Listen, if I wanted to have sex, this would be a pretty cheap way to get someone to do it with me."

"I know, but-"

"Wait," Mary held up her hand. "_Too_?" She looked at Lucy and her eyes widened. "LUCY! You didn't!"

Lucy mumbled something under her breath.

__

Please tell me she hasn't, I thought to myself.

"Mary, even if it was a cheap trick, why would you go?"

Mary pushed her hair away from her eyes. "I just wanted to," she said. "Everyone was going."

"Yeah, so if everyone jumped off a bridge, would you do that too?" I exclaimed. She was being ridiculous!  


"Probably," Mary shrugged. When she saw the look on my face, she laughed. "KIDDING!" she exclaimed.

"And what about _you_, Lucy?" I asked, turning to her.

"Um…we were…" she stammered.

Mary looked at me in disbelief, and I nodded.

"LUCY!" she yelled, looking angrier than I'd ever seen her. "_Please_, tell me you didn't go and sleep with Jordan."

Lucy turned bright red and started stammering things.

***

****

~ Lucy ~

"Um…we were…" I stumbled over my words, trying to think of something to tell them. I couldn't tell them…what I'd _done _with Jordan, could I?

"LUCY!" Mary screamed, looking astonished. "_Please_, tell me you didn't go and sleep with Jordan!"

"I…I…" I mumbled. "No!" I exclaimed. "I didn't…I didn't _sleep _with him!"

Both Matt and Mary breathed sighs of relief.

And it was true! I _hadn't _slept with him…neither of us had been asleep at all. Satisfied that I wasn't lying, I rested a little more comfortably against the back of the seat.

"Y-you weren't?" asked Matt, looking a little confused.

"No." I emphasized the word. "We were _definitely_ not sleeping together."

I have never seen my brother and sister looked so relieved.

And quite suddenly, I began to feel very, very guilty.

***

****

~ Jordan ~  


Home. Home, where I could think about what had happened.

It had been good. There was no denying that. Lucy had made me feel things I'd never felt with any other girl.

I'd only done it…once before. And we had broken up soon after that, so we had never done it again. Afterwards, I'd resolved to be more careful about who I had sex with.

And I had been. Until now. 

I loved Lucy. I really did. But she was a minister's daughter. And now I'd probably never see her again. Once her parents found out…

She was incredible. She knew just where to touch me, just when…I closed my eyes, remembering every bit of her.

Her eyes had sparkled, and when she laughed it made my heart flutter. Her body had been so smooth, so soft.

I liked it. I had really, really liked it.

And I wanted to do it again.

__

Shut up! I yelled at myself. _You let it happen once – you're an idiot, but just an idiot who's made a mistake. You let it happen twice, and you're in some serious trouble._

God. But she had been so…so beautiful tonight.

I would never, ever be able to forget it.

***

****

~ Annie ~

"Simon? Ruthie? Matt? We're home," I called into the house. No one answered. As I turned the key in the lock, I saw Simon tied to the stairs, and Ruthie with her head caught between the rail.

"Oh my gosh…" I said. "What happened?"

"Ruthie tied me up and she got caught," Simon grumbled. Eric tended to Simon while I hurried to Ruthie, gently easing her head from between the stair rails.

"Ruthie," I said, my hands on my hips. "Did you tie your brother up?"

"We were playing cops and robbers!" Ruthie exclaimed, giving me that innocent smile. "He was the robber, I hadda wait 'til the cops got here!"

"Uh huh," I muttered. "Listen, why don't you two go up to bed?" I asked. "And where's Matt?"

Simon shrugged. "Dunno," he said.

"Matt?" Eric called up the stairs. "Matt?"

There wasn't any answer. "Maybe he needed something for his project," Eric said.

Right on cue, Matt, came in the front door. Behind him were an uncomfortable looking Mary and Lucy.

"Mary…called from the sleepover," Matt explained hastily. Too hastily. "She wanted to come home. And Lucy…"

"Had a fight with Jordan!" Lucy put in hastily. "Well, what a night, better go up to bed!"

"Right," said Mary. "Very tired, got to go."

"Hold it," I said. "What's going on?"

"Mom," said Mary. "How could you think something was 'going on'? We're just tired."

"Hmm," I mumbled, but didn't say anything as they hurried up the stairs. I turned to Eric. "I don't like this," I told him. "They're keeping something from us."

Eric shrugged. "I'm sure they'll tell us when they're ready," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said.

***

****

A/N: Listen, to ********** - I told you I was not going to remove this story, and I'm not. I've never seen your story, and, like I said, I doubt you know where I'm going with this. So stop flaming me. I mean it.

Second, sure, 7th Heaven characters don't (often) curse out loud (I've seen Matt do it a few times, so don't tell me it never happens.) But who's to say they don't curse in their heads, in their thoughts. It's not like I'm making every other word out of their mouths a four letter word. I just went back and counted and there are 5 swears (I'm being generous and counting "screw them" as a curse word) in a story of 3, 748 words. That means that .00133…% of the story is cursing. Not only that, but three of those curses were by Jordan, who is _not _a Camden. He isn't a minister's son, and I'm sure he's cursed once or twice in his life.

Other than that, thank you to all my reviewers – I really appreciate it. And no, Lucy won't get pregnant, though I was considering it. But it won't happen, don't worry.


End file.
